Pretending to Be Real
by Nyaw
Summary: Rima Mashiro is one of the most popular girls in school. She can have almost anybody she wants! But when Amu Hinamori asks her to date a guy named Nagihiko, it's much harder than she expected. Rima starts to fall in love with his looks, and personality.


**Pretending to Be Real**

**Prologue: Help is Needed**

It was a typical Thursday afternoon, and everyone at Seiyo High was waiting for the bell to ring. It was last block, and Rima Mashiro was using the end of her pencil to erase one of her many doodles on her homework. Her friend, Utau Hoshina, sat beside her. They both looked at the time, and started to gather their things.

The teacher complained to everyone about rushing, but the bell interuptted him midsentence. He started yelling with panic in his voice, "Hey! I dissmiss you, not the bell, don't I?"

But Rima and Utau stood up, and that gave the signal to everyone else. A huge herd of annoyed and bored kids rushed out of the classroom. Rima whispered to Utau, "Ugh, I hate that stupid teacher."

They were both extremely irritated, and Utau muttered back, "Who doesn't? Oh, maybe_ she _likes him."

After both of the girls set their sights on the girl rushing towards them, their speedwalking had turned into slow steps. Rima tried to duck behind a tall guy with a scary face, but the girl yelled out, "Hey, Rima! Utau! It's Amu!"

Rima groaned, giving up her useless hiding spot. Utau rolled her eyes, quietly wondering to herself, "Why is Amu Hinamori talking to us?"

Amu Hinamori, one of the most unpopular girls in school, was naturally beautiful. She was always reading books, obsessing over her sister, and was clumsy. Amu was also embarrassed easily, so whenever her classroom had Sex Ed lessons, she would rush out of the room.

"Rima.." Amu caught up to them, "I need your help!"

Utau leaned to one side, and placed her hand on her hip, "Who told you that you were allowed to talk to us?"

Amu's cheeks flushed bright red, and her head lowered a little. Her bangs were even long enough to shade her face. Rima stared intently, and flinched when she saw a tear fall from Amu's chin.

Utau stared, with wide eyes, "Uh, I have to go...see you, Rima."

She rushed off down the hall, completely ditching the situation. Rima, being a nicer person, couldn't just leave Amu crying in the hallway. She tilted Amu's head up to see that her eyes were watery, and backed away, "What do you need help with..?"

Amu slightly smiled, and turned excitedly towards Rima. She laughed, looking around to make sure no one else was listening, "Ikuto asked me out!"

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, one of the sexiest guys, is really calm and reserved. Nobody knows about his relationships except his best friends, Fujisaki Nagihiko and Souma Kukai. The only time he ever really smiles is with his friends. He's a popular violinist with an extreme musical talent.

Rima blinked a few times, completely stunned and wishing she'd walked in a different direction. But she kept her calm, "Why do you need me?"

Amu shuffled side to side, trying to muster the courage to ask Rima for a favour. But, deep down, Amu knew that Rima was the only person who could help her.

"I know that you're the only person who can pull this off," Amu started to twist a lock of pink hair around her finger.

In Seiyo Elementary, when Amu and Rima were children, they were very close friends. But when social status was introduced, Rima knew she wanted to have lots of friends. Amu, on the other hand, was shy and incapable of having normal conversations with new people.

So, because of this old relationship, Amu considered Rima as her best friend. Rima also thought of Amu as a really good friend, but she didn't want the rest of Seiyo High to know that.

"Thanks, Amu," Rima sighed, resting her head on her hand, "but what do you even want from me?"

"Well, Ikuto has two best friends," she continued earnestly, "that he tells everything to.. and if someone happened to get _close _to one of these people... maybe they would learn something, too?"

"So, you want me to sleep with Nagihiko Fujisaki and Kukai Souma?" Rima asked.

Amu started to freak out, "Well, just with Nagihiko, because I'd already asked Utau about Kukai..."

Rima finally made her decision, and nodded, "I'll do it. But tell me something first, why do you even want the dirt on Ikuto? Isn't he anything you could ever dream of, so, why worry?"

"That's exactly why," Amu pouted, "if he wanted, couldn't he be.. you know... untrustworthy?"

Utau, listening in to the conversation, smiled to herself. Satisfied but what she'd heard, Utau strode off with her long, blonde hair flowing behind her. At the moment, she couldn't wait to meet Souma Kukai.

Rima agreed, but could not help but ask, "What's in it for me?"

"If you can find me something really interesting about Ikuto, I'll send you pictures of him shirtless and stuff," Amu blushed, thinking it over, "is that okay?"

"YES."

**Chapter One: Bruises**

It was a sunny Friday morning, and Rima Mashiro was walking to school with her bag slung over her shoulder. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail. A few blocks away, Utau Hoshina was rushing towards Seiyo High, her purple eyes filled with anxiety to meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Not that far away, Nagihiko Fujisaki had just returned from his trip to Europe. He would be going to Seiyo High, and beside him was Kukai Souma. Kukai was the captain of the soccer club. He had been waiting for his friend, Nagihiko, before heading to Seiyo High as well.

**~Rima's POV~**

The sun was bright and warm. I couldn't get the shirtless Ikuto out of my head. Nearby, I could see the building of Seiyo High. Amu had mentioned yesterday that Ikuto said his friends would be moving to our school soon. Of course Ikuto couldn't, because he was always in a concert or on the road.

I crossed the street, almost bumping into Utau. But we both stopped and smiled, looking at each other, "Hey, Utau - can't wait to meet Kukai?"

She wasn't surprised, "Yes, are you ready to see Nagihiko?"

"Ya," I nodded, trying to act as casual as she was. We walked side-by-side to the school entrance. It was these giant doors that stayed open until the first bell. Once they close and you arrive late, only the back doors are available.

A group of students rushed over to us, waving their arms in the air. A few faces were more familliar than the others, like Yaya Yuiki, who had her orange hair tied up today. She was a really energetic person, who loved to gossip. I guess I liked her, but not better than Utau or Amu.

Yaya linked her arm with mine, and giggled, "Did you hear that Ikuto has a girlfriend?"

"I know, I'm so jealous," I tried to act the part, but I knew who he was dating and I was going to earn a shirtless picture of him.

Luckily, Tadase Hotori called Yaya over to him. She groaned, "I was just telling Rima! Gosh! Sorry, Ri-Ri, I gotta go!"

As soon as she turned her back to me, I looked at Utau. We both rolled our eyes, and walked over to the main part of the crowd. Something was wrong, or at least different. It was like the popular students were surrounding someone.

"Let's go see what's going on," I grabbed Utau by the hand and speedwalked into the center.

Utau gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god.."

She wasn't even more shocked than me. Amu was on her knees, with her arms wrapped protectively over her head. A girl with blond hair and a huge anger was kicking at Amu with all her strength. Eventually, Amu tipped over and scrambled to get away.

Everyone was laughing. I cringed at the sight. The girl yelled out to Amu, "You slut! You man-stealing whore!"

Quickly, I asked out to the crowd, "Who's that blond girl?"

"Lulu," someone answered back, "Lulu Yamamoto!"

I could barely watch as Lulu grabbed for Amu's hair. Utau was staring with wide eyes, not even able to speak. My legs seemed to rush out towards Amu. I pushed Lulu away, and some other people grabbed her by the arms to restrain her.

Amu hid behind me, breathing heavy. Lulu spat, "Let me go! She needs to get what she deserves!"

"Sorry," I glared, "but you have to gain control first.."

A teacher yelled out over the noise, "Stop! Stop this!" She went right over to Lulu, yelling swear words and sending her to the principal's office. Amu and I shared a worried glance, we both knew this was because of Ikuto.

The teacher, Mrs. L, rushed over to attend to Amu, "I'll bring you to the nurse's office, dear."

"No," I stood in front of her, then smiled, "let me."

**~Time Skip: 30 Minutes~**

The nurse closed the curtain, leaving Amu and I alone in the room. There was a long silence, before I touched her back gently with my fingertips. She winced. I asked, "I have to see the damage eventually, can I see your back?"

She hesitated, before nodding. I gripped the bottom of her shirt tightly, before lifting it up to her neck. The skin was red, and there was multiple bruises. Even with my pathetic medical knowledge, I was pretty sure bruises didn't form in 30 minutes. I had to ask.

"When did Ikuto ask you out?"

Amu knocked my hand away, and lowered her shirt. She thought for a moment before answering, "Monday."

"Did you," I paused, "ever go on a date in public?"

"Yes, right after I agreed to date him," Amu was in another world. She was probably remembering her first date.

I had to break her concentration, "That's why Lulu is mad - the obvious part is that she probably used to date Ikuto.. but to know that your dating him, she must've seen you in public!"

Amu sighed, and I couldn't blame her.

"So," I continued, "you got beat up before this, didn't you?"

She said nothing. I grabbed the first-aid kit, lifted Amu's shirt once more, and started to apply ointment.

**~Utau's POV~**

I watched Rima enter the school with Amu. My curiosity with Lulu was too much to handle. I strode towards her, and grabbed her wrist. I ordered to the two guys, "Let her go."

One nodded, "Okay, okay, let's have fun later Utau!"

I pulled Lulu over near the back door, where it was deadly quiet. She wasn't frustrated anymore.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped, letting go of her. It wouldn't be easy getting to know someone's relationships in less than a few seconds, but I was going to try. I looked away, "Have you dated Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly, I looked to see her blushing, "I don't know why.. I just told you that."

She seemed to have really similiar motives to me, "Because, we both want to have Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Lulu smirked, "Whatever it takes?"

"Ya, and Amu has gotta go first," I wanted Ikuto. Selling his things for personal profit, pictures of him, and even his deepest darkest secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaw: <strong>don't worryyy ;D utau will be a softy. BUT IM NOT SAYING THAT ANYBODY ELSE IS. :O

and someone is going to get hit by a car. :| in one of my stories

ive always wanted to do that. LOL.


End file.
